Bonds & Healing (YonaXYun) One-Shot
by Brunetteangel95
Summary: Request from Tumblr Anon! Platonic: Yona X Yun Yun gets to work tending to Yona's array of wounds that cover her small body.. His heart hurts when seeing his precious family injured like this? How does he react? How does the princess respond?


Yona sat in the small cramped tent in nothing but her underclothes. Since she had bruises and scratches on her upper thighs, stomach and middle back, Yun had instructed her to get undressed and drape herself with a blanket. Normally, these situations would make the young girl feel extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable, but with Yun it was different. They both had a different bond, unique from the rest of the group. Their relationship was more of a brother and sister love.

"I have the ointment for the scratches and some medicine for the bruises and swelling." Yun said while entering the tent. Immediately a small blush colored his cheeks when seeing her there, clearly not using the blanket to its best covering capabilities. The young man averted his gaze and hurried over to her side. Focusing intently, he began rubbing the ointment on her arms.

 _She has so many bruises and scratches on just this one section of her body_.He silently thought to himself as he worked his way up her arm towards her shoulder. There was one particular scratch that was bigger than the rest. It looked almost like a whip mark. Yun couldn't help but feel his pulse quicken in anger as he thought of what those soldier's had done to her.

"That feels much better already. You really are amazing Yun." Yona exclaimed in relief, but Yun remained silent. "Yun?"

The young genius let go of the princess' arm and stared at the ointment that was in his small hands.

"If I would have been there… I know I wouldn't be able to truly protect you, but I could have bandaged your wounds and shielded you at least…"

He tightened his grip on the container to try and keep his emotions in check. Yona silently moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

"Thank you, but I'm glad that you weren't with me there. If something bad would have happened to you then I don't know what I would have done."

"But I couldn't do anything.. The entire time that you were missing.. I felt so helpless…" Yun tried to hold back the tears as Yona's arms tightened around him. They were warm, very comforting arms. _What would I do if something had happened to you? How could I go on without you?_

"But you did do something. You made sure that everyone took care of themselves while searching for me. You helped people who were injured and made sure that the guys stayed calm. If you weren't there I'm sure that they wouldn't have taken care of themselves or stayed calm. So please do not think that you are useless and don't blame yourself for me being taken. I'm okay now, and you are taking care of me right now." Yona moved back from Yun and smiled a gentle, loving smile. The young man nodded and wiped a few tears from his eyes before returning to put the ointment on her body. He finished placing the ointment on the parts of her body that could easily had been rolled up if she were wearing clothes, but now was left the areas where the clothes would have covered her. Handing her the medicine for bruising, he moved around to her back.

"Put the cream on your stomach… I'll get your back." Yun instructed, not hiding the embarrassed tone. Yona giggled at this causing him to instantly get defensive. "Why are you laughing?!"

"You're so cute, Yun. It would probably be better if you put it on me so I don't waste it by putting too much. I don't mind. You are like my little brother."

"And you are like my sister!…. But I still am a man you know. I may be a beautiful genius, but I'm still a man." Yun finished placing the ointment on her back, his blush plainly visible for all to see.

"I know. I know. That's why I put the medicine on myself." Yona responded before giving him back the jar. The young man inspected the contents remaining in the jar and sighed.

"You did use way too much." He stated causing the princess to let out another giggle. The handsome boy genius smiled and grabbed her hand. "I'm glad that you are safe, Yona."

The beautiful red headed girl smiled brightly at this and squeezed his hand.

"I'm glad that you are all safe too. It's great to have the family back together again."

"OI. Are you almost done in there? Shin-ah is about to die from hunger, and Ao is trying to eat Shin-Ah."

"ZENO WANTS FOOD TOO!"

"Dinner would be nice, but the princess comes first! JAE HA DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING IN THE TENT! THE PRINCESS MAY NOT BE DECENT!"

Yun sighed when hearing the commotion going on outside.

"I guess that's my que." He said standing up. "I may be a brother to you, but to those guys I'm a mother apparently."

Yona watched as Yun left the tent and began scolding the Dragons for their impatient and rowdy behavior.

"Dinner sounds really good. I better hurry and get dressed." The princess said to herself while grabbing her clothes and putting them on. Once outside she saw Yun preparing dinner, Ki Ja and Jae-Ha playfully bickering back and forth, and Shin-Ah and Zeno playing what looked like a game of tag. She looked over to the side and saw Hak standing right next to her. He was always right beside her.

 _PuKyuuuu!_ The little voice of Ao called from in front of her. Yona leaned down and picked up the little squirrel and placed her on her shoulder.

"We have a great family. Don't we Hak?" Yona said causing the Dark Dragon to look over at her. He appeared slightly surprised for a second, before a gentle expression adorned his face.

"Yeah… We do." He said while looking back and watching their small little family with the woman who brought them all together.


End file.
